villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Durge
Durge is a Gen’Dai bounty hunter who came to serve the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars and a villain from the Star Wars franchise. History Past and Cybernetic Enhancement Durge always possessed high physical abilities, as well as naturally aggressive tendencies. He saw bounty hunters in action and immediately wanted to do the same, leaving his tribe to train under a number of bounty hunters. One of them was Jaing, a Mandalorian who taught Durge the combat skills of Mandalorians. The two eventually met a doctor who offered to enhance their skills using cybernetics and decided they needed them in order to maintain the edge in battle. Durge and Janig were cybernetically combined with their armor by the doctor’s process, though Durge proved challenging as his Gen’dai body continually tried to regenerate over the cybernetics. Afterwards, they started sparring to test out their enhancements along with Nubyl, a woman who’d also been given cybernetics by the doctor to overcome her disabilities. At that moment, a group of Mandalorians attacked the doctor’s facility and Durge and the others were ordered by the doctor to kill them. However, Janig and Nubyl were hit by a thermal detonator and Durge believed his mentor had been killed. He angrily set out to kill the Mandalore, not realizing the doctor was manipulating him to start a war between the Mandalorians and the Sith. Durge ended up fighting on the Sith side in the New Sith Wars and during this time, became an experienced Jedi hunter. He ended up going into hiding to avoid being hunted down by the Jedi Council for his actions. Durge continued his bounty hunting career under various names and bringing in many bounties. Eventually, he was hired to kill the current Mandalore, succeeding but ending up captured by the Mandalorians and tortured for years. Though driven insane, Durge finally managed to escape, but spent sixty years buried in the ground and another forty to finish regenerating. Joining the Clone Wars By the time Durge resurfaced, he learned that most of the Mandalorians were now gone. He felt cheated, having wanted revenge for the years of torture, but eventually was invited by Count Dooku to ally with the CIS in their fight with the Republic. Durge accepted as he was drawn to the idea of killing their clone troopers, all clones of the Mandalorian, Jango Fett. He was eventually assigned to track down Boba Fett, Jango’s “son,” and eventually tracked him to Tatooine. While there, Jabba the Hutt hired Durge to kill GIlramos Libkath, who’d been stealing from him. He took a moment to relax in a cantina and as luck would have it, spotted a young man wearing a Mandalorian helmet. Realizing it was Boba, Durge attacked, only for the clone to escape him and, to his further annoyance, learned that Boba had been assigned the same mark as him by Jabba when he returned to the Hutt’s palace. When Durge attacked Boba and knocked off his helmet, Jabba stopped him and made the Gen’Dai kill several combat arachnids while the clone was given a head start on the mark. Durge killed the creatures and quickly set off after Boba, the two finally finding themselves in Libkath’s base. Eventually, the clone blew up both Durge and Libkath by blowing up the tank they were inside of. The Gen’Dai survived and continued serving the CIS, eventually being assigned to the testing of a chemical weapon on Gungans alongside Asajj Ventress. The toxin was quite powerful and Durge and Ventress prepared to unleash it on Naboo, but a team of Jedi and clone troopers were sent to investigate. Durge attacked them, knocking out Obi-Wan Kenobi, before attacking the other Jedi, easily holding his own thanks to his endurance and regenerative abilities. Durge soon called in Ventress to help him and eventually went to begin the attack on Naboo, only to find the ship containing the toxin had been destroyed by one of the clones. Durge angrily tossed the clone into a fire, but was attacked by Anakin Skywalker using his own magna bolas and forcing him to retreat, though he swore to kill Anakin eventually. Durge and Ventress headed to Queyta, knowing the Republic would be looking for where the toxin had come from. They lured the Jedi sent to investigate into an abandoned factory where they and explosive ridden Skakoans were waiting. Durge and Ventress engaged the Jedi, managing to kill all of them except Obi-Wan, who they’d been ordered to leave alive by Dooku. Continued Fights with Jedi Later on, Durge was sent to Muunilinst to help deal with the inevitable Republic attack, one of the CIS’ biggest droid producers. Obi-Wan and his forces did indeed attack Muunilinst and at first, Durge watched the fight from San Hill's command building. When Hill declared that he didn’t get why Dooku had sent him if he wasn’t going to do anything, Durge responded by grabbing him by the throat. However, he did indeed head out with his troop of swoop bike mounted lancer droids. Durge’s forces tore through the Republic army, destroying their walkers and artillery, but were eventually countered by a squad of clone troopers, also using lances and swoop bikes, led by Obi-Wan. Durge engaged the Jedi personally, laughing when he tried to impale the Gen’Dai through the chest only for it to have no effect. But despite Durge unleashing an onslaught with his weaponry, Obi-Wan managed to cut him in half and left him for dead. However, Durge regenerated and went after the Jedi at San Hill’s command center, bursting in and attacking the Republic forces that had taken control. The Gen’Dai was hit by a huge barrage of fire from the clones, destroying his armor but allowing him to use his physiology to devastate them. Durge eventually absorbed Obi-Wan into his body and continued his rampage, unfazed by the clones’ weapons. However, the Jedi blew him apart from the inside with the Force. Durge again managed to regenerate and later was sent by Dooku to Trenchant space station along with Ventress to find an intruder. They split up, trying to corner the intruder and Durge noted his annoyance at being assigned such a minor task. However, the intruder, Dooku’s new servant, General Grievous, then attacked Durge, easily overwhelming him and Ventress in spite of their attempts to fight back. The Gen’Dai and Dark Jedi were brought to Dooku, who’d merely been seeking to test Grievous, and he ordered the two placed in bacta treatment to let them recover. Durge continued to serve the CIS forces throughout the war, at one point starting a riot at M’Bradi prison to try and attract Jedi for him to kill. Kit Fisto and Plo Koon showed up and as they were dealing with the escaped prisoners, Durge fired missiles at them. He took the two on in one on one combat, pleased his plan had succeeded, and managed to subdue them with tentacles form his Gen’Dai body after they cut off his arms. However, Durge was shot by a prisoner and the two Jedi trapped him deep within the prison, though they knew he wouldn’t be trapped there for very long. Finally, towards the end of the Clone Wars, Durge teamed up with Xist of the Black Sun and lured Obi-Wan and Anakin into a trap by giving Obi-Wan a false lead on Asajj Ventress, who they were trying to track down. Durge took over a ship that belonged to Xist’s corporate rival, Drama Korr, and killed the crew. Xist meanwhile gave Obi-Wan fake evidence to make him think he’d find Ventress aboard. When Anakin and Obi-Wan boarded the ship, they were nearly blown up by a thermal detonator and Durge took the opportunity to attack. He triggered more explosives on the ship and took on Anakin while Obi-Wan escaped to look for Ventress. Durge at first overwhelmed the Jedi but he used the Force to launch several explosives at the Gen’Dai, severely damaging him and removing his helmet. Durge was thrown into a fearsome rage and Anakin managed to force him into an escape pod, which he used the Force to guide into a nearby star, finally finishing him off. Personality Durge is extremely bloodthirsty, sadistic, and aggressive and loves killing, thinking that time is only well spent when he’s been murdering. He is quite psychotic, likely from his torture at the hands of the Mandalorians and the numerous times he’s come close to death. Durge possesses an extreme hate of Mandalorians for the torture they put him through and for killing his mentor, Janig. However, he seems quick to hold a grudge as he became somewhat obsessed with killing Obi-Wan and Anakin towards the end of the Clone Wars. Abilities Durge possess incredible strength, speed, durability and endurance and his armor and cyborg implants enhanced his combat capabilities greatly. Additionally, he can regenerate from even being blown to bits and when released from his armor, his Gen’Dai body can swell and stretch itself to easily overwhelm multiple opponents, even able to sharpen his body parts to stab others. Durge uses a wide variety of weapons, including blaster pistols, along with various other blasters, a jetpack, energized bolas, and had many built into his armor. This included flechette firing gauntlets, a flamethrower in his wrist, a spike flail, dart guns, and energy shields on his arms. Trivia * Durge was introduced to the Star Wars universe in the 2D animated Clone Wars shorts. He was considered to appear in the 3D 2008 series, but was replaced by Cad Bane. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Assassin Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Gunmen Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Masked Villain Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Rivals Category:Complete Monster Category:Mass Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Shieldmen Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Elastic Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Old Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Monsters Category:Anarchist Category:Male Villains Category:Speedster Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers